(-)-Bisnorcymserine (BNC) tartrate is a small synthetic compound developed for the treatment of Alzheimer?s disease by NIA that has recently entered clinical evaluation (a phase 1 clinical trial) under an approved clinical protocol. This Task Order relates to quantification of the drug in human plasma samples from its initial Phase 1 clinical trial and specifically allows quantification of BNC levels in plasma from volunteers administered BNC at doses of 40 mg orally and escalations thereof (proposed doses are 80, 160, 270 and 360 mg BNC - subject to the agent?s tolerability).